TMNT: Tad's sewer adventures
by Toonytoons1
Summary: No summery!


**TMNT: Tad is bad!**

**NR-17+**

**Pairing: OC Tad/Raphael**

**(Disclaimers: I own none of TMNT although I'd like to. No money is being made either! I don't own this OC I'm writing about either!)**

**(Authors Note: This is my first ever request from, "Narusakukaka" so thank you! I hope you enjoy!)**

**(Warning: This contains T-cest/furry! It is between an OC and CC, both male! Also don't hate me if the characters are a little off!)**

**(ANOTHER NOTE: Raph is about 20 while Tad is 17 in this story! The other's are around Raphael's age too! Don't hate me! HEHE!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Mikey always enjoyed his new pet Tad! He had found him in the dumps awhile ago and brought him home for the family, feeling sorry for him. Tad slowly began to fit in. Everyone loved him too! But there was a sorta off thing about Tad… He was half turtle-human half kitty/squirrel. Although the brothers never thought that much about it since they'd seen so many odd things in their life they really didn't pay much attention, except for one that is. It was Raph…

Raphael had a certain interest in the furry turtle, "but why?" he asked himself day after day. Was it the fact that the furry turtle wore absolutely nothing? Or was it the way his grey furry squirrel tail twitched or swayed every time he got excited? Or maybe his cute kitty ears that had so many emotions to show? Or was it his round red eyes that never stopped looking Raph's way? No… It could be his accent though! His cute easily noticed French accent! Could it be that? Raphael didn't know…

That morning went and came like usual, nothing strange. Donnie was locked in his lab, Leo was meditating, Mikey was teaching Tad how to play video games and Raph, well Raph was locked in his room. He was in deep thought today and wasn't sure why. It bugged him, a lot!

Raphael growled getting up from his hammock and left his room to go down stairs. It was dark and everyone was asleep. That is except for Tad of course. It had to be him! Raphael snarled and slowly walked down the stairs without alerting Tad of his presence, but the outcome usual never worked his way. Why you ask? Because life is a bitch that way!

Raphael froze at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Tad's ear twitch. Tad was sitting silently on the couch watching "Happy tree friends" on YouTube through Mikey's PS3 at the moment. Tad slowly turned around, looking over his shoulder with his usual evil kitty grin just staring straight at Raph. Raph knew that hyper active stare meant trouble. He knew from many experiences before with Tad that when he smiled he was trouble and that Tad was ultra bored.

Raph watched as Tad quickly rose from the couch and happily skipped his way, his tail swishing behind him in pure delight. The sense of Tad and him alone together meant doom and Raph crinkled his snout trying to think of something different. But nothing honestly worked at this moment because Tad was already wrapped around him, hugging his waist and snuggling his plastron waist

Raph blushed as Tad silently rubbed and snuggled his plastron waist. Raph couldn't help but notice that Tad was intentionally swaying his but behind him in the air, tail high and proud suggestively showing his butt and many other things. Raph couldn't help but blush as he watch that tail go back and forth, this also made him dizzy.

"Oi' Raphie-poo~! I heard Leo-san talk about me in his sleep awhile ago. You wanna' know what he said?" Tad purred and let go and bounced back onto the balls of his heels clapping his hands together excitedly.

Raph felt his mind flood with confusion and frowned a bit. "What fearless say?" He asked in a semi sad and angry tone as he looked at the floor for a moment as his anger rose higher.

Tad just smiled, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly before his mischievous grin came into play. Raphael growled a bit as Tad closed the gap between them, leaning up and grabbing Raph's bicep he whispered "He said he loves me…" into Raph's ear-slit and then quickly pulled away giggling at Raph's startled expression.

Raphael just stayed silent for a moment, his wide eyed vision fixated on the cute furry turtle in front of him. He couldn't believe this! It couldn't be true, could it? Leo, in love with Tad? But it isn't fair! Leo got everything he wanted like Master Splinters attention, Mikey and Donnie's respect, to be leader, and most of all those swords! Raphael was enraged!

Tad watched as Raphael stormed back up stairs, taking two steps at a time, a menacing glare on his face. Tad's ear's fell back and his tail went between his legs. Was it too late to stop Raphael's rampage? Tad suddenly grinned ear to ear when he got an idea. An evil offal idea…

Tad cupped his mouth and shouted just loud enough for Raph to hear and no one else saying, "He's in the dojo with Splinter-sama!" his voice wavered into a purr.

But Tad was slightly surprised when he didn't receive an answer. Instead what he got was a slamming door which make his ears fall back again, and his tail go between his legs. Tad was no longer giggly and happy. Instead he was worried he might've upset Raphael over the edge. Tad whimpered a bit, taking the railing into his hand and following it up the stairs.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Raph…)**

Raph swiped a small remote before jumping into his hammock and switching on his new plasma. This was perfect, just perfect he thought and clicked the power button on the remote making the TV flicker on. Raph mumbled under his breath and began to click through the channels, at lease waiting five seconds till he switched to the next. Raph was pissed and hadn't a clue why! Why the fuck would Leo dreaming about Tad make him so, so, so…

Raph threw the remote to the ground making it loose a couple pieces, skid across the floor and to a stop at some green feet that stood in the open doorway. Slowly Raph say a slender turtle hand pick the remote up and as it did Raphael scanned up the body to end up on the persons face. It was Tad. A sad Tad to be exact!

"What da shell you want now? S'not like I'ma toy ya' can just abuse, Tad! Now gimme' da remote control n' get out!" Raphael barked in anger as he mad-dogged Tad with killer eyes.

Tad looked up with a nervous frown and shook his head 'no' throwing Raphael off guard a bit. Tad bit his lip nervously and watched as Raphael sat up throwing his usual angry list of words around while he got to his feet. It was obvious Raphael was furious at him, but over a little prank? Tad chuckled.

"So I'm funny now, eh! You like laughin' n' pissin' people off, huh? Well you better do what's right, squirrel boy, and hand ova' da remote!" Raphael demanded pointing his finger as a warning, walking closer to Tad who was oddly enough smiling.

"Okay~ it's yours Raphie," Tad laughed as he began to run in place backwards in the doorway before zipping out down the hall yelling. "Only if you can catch meh'~!"

"Oh, ho, ho fur-ball! Ya' better believe I will! And you'll pay!" Raph laughed darkly as he too ran out the doorway and began to chase Tad.

Tad and Raph were at this for about an hour before Tad ran out of the lair laughing and the remote still at hand. While Raph on the other hand was bent over clutching his knees trying to catch his breath. Slowly Raphael got his normal stance and looked at the lair entrance. How'd that damn weasel run so fast, Raph asked himself? Before running silently after the giggling fur-turtle who ran in the dark sewers.

* * *

**(In the sewers with Tad…)**

Tad walked slowly along the inner walls, water flooding past him into the dark drop off below. Tad yelped as a little drop of water dripped from a pipe and landed on his furry ear. Tad whined, gripping the poor remote closer to his chest as he began to wonder again. Slowly Tad walked further and further into the dark underground tunnels unknowing he was being followed. After several minutes had past Tad sat crouched down, huddling in the dark. He was lost… He'd been wandering aimlessly for what seemed to be a life time.

Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder a couple times by a huge finger. Tad yelped in surprise, and then dropped the remote into the sewer water stream next to him. Slowly he watched it wash down stream and felt eyes drilling into the back of his skull.

"Just lost my remote didn't ya'?" Came that familiar Brooklyn accent from behind, so much for being lost…

"Yup!" Tad replied dumbly, a smile forcing to split his lips.

Tad heard a quiet thud and realized that Raphael had sat down behind him on the floor. Did Raphael give up? Maybe, Tad though, Maybe…

"Did Leo really say he liked ch'ya?" Raph asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

Tad's ear twitched and his tail flicked around a bit. "No, just wonderin' if you cared." Tad answered as he fell back into Raph's open lap.

Raphael blushed, as he looked at the furry turtle between his legs. He was so cute! Raphael slowly wrapped his legs around the furry terrapin making him gasp while he scotched back against the damp and mossy wall. Raphael watched as Tad's ears went down at first then slowly raised themselves till they were pointing straight up.

"Ya' owe me for dat remote ya' just dropped…" Raphael whispered into the smaller turtle's kitten ears making him blush.

Tad whimpered at his voice, shuddered at his ghostly touches, and churred when hot lips touched his neck. Raph sucked his neck for several minutes, tasting the succulent flesh of the younger turtle that couldn't help but squirm within his grasp. "R- Raph-." Tad mewed lightly, feeling Raphael's strong arms wrap around him.

Raphael just smirked knowingly. Tad had this coming to him for a long time now. And the best part you ask? Raph wasn't thinking about what he could do with the kid any longer because it was coming true!

A pain in Raphael's lower plastron struck hard and fast as he feverishly spread butterfly kisses along the back of the young clad's neck, spreading his legs wider around the young one in the process. Raph knew if he didn't go slow though he'd probably scare Tad off so he slowly took it down a notch by reaching up and massaging Tad's shoulder.

"Mmm, Raph… What brought this on?" Tad question with a loud rumbling purr like a cat. Raphael just continued without an answer though, rubbing out the knots in Tad's back.

"'Cause," Raphael finally whispered into the young ones ear in a surprisingly smooth tone as he began planting more kisses on Tad's juicy neck. "Can't stop thinkin' 'bout ch'ya." Raph churred happily. "S'been bugging me lately. I can't go ta bed without gettin' all worked up 'bout ch'ya with me in bed."

"Really?" Tad gasped feeling Raph's hands wrap around to the front and start massaging. That's a little unexpected..." Tad purred, loving the feeling of those rough yet soft hands ghost their way down to stroke his tail.

As soon as Raph's rough hands feathered lightly over Tad's tail, he moan oddly, letting out a churr and also a cute mew like a kitten. This made Raphael shutter uncomfortably for a fraction of a second before continuing to stroke his long fluffy tail still receiving those odd sounds. Tad felt Raph's chest rumble through his shell as Raphael let out a loud churr. He wasn't quite sure though why Raph made that sound. He was still to inexperienced to know what that churr intended.

"Hey Raphie," Tad squirmed, accidently letting out the same sound Raphael had just made not knowing what he was doing. Raphael just grunted in response which probably meant he was asking what Tad wanted so the younger terrapin continued saying. "Why do we make that chirping noise?" he asked and felt the hand stroking his tail freeze.

"We should stop now kiddo." Raphael said, letting out another churr that quickly faded into his normal tone.

"Why?" the young one asked and scotched back closer to Raphael with a grin that looked similar to Mikey's as his butt touched Raphael's crotch making him shudder and churr happily.

Quickly Tad spun around and pressed his fluffy ears to Raph's rumbling chest to listen to the odd noise. Tad smiled letting himself purr against Raph's chest, listing to the loud funny/cute noises coming from Raph.

"Quit movin' ya' brat and get outta my lap!" Raph suddenly snapped, startling Tad a bit making him remove his head in fright.

When he looked into the older turtle's eyes he saw something different. Some kind of want. Tad let out another accidental churr and gripped Raph's biceps pulling him into a deep heated kiss. Hey what could he say? He was part French!

Raphael quickly pushed him off onto his shell and looked at him startled for a moment. Raphael never thought that, Tad would want to do such a thing! Raphael panted heavily feeling the head of his cock now popping out into the open and before he could tuck it back in Tad spotted it.

"Oh, so you were hiding a lollipop? That's why you didn't want to play with me…" Tad pouted and sat up looking at the large green cock's head imaging a large spiral lollipop! Raphael blushed and swallowed a lump caught in his throat before he whimpered at Tad's touch.

"T- T- Tad… Ch'ya don't know what ya' doin' buddy… We really aughtta' stop." Raph gasped breathlessly, hoisting himself up against the damp wall for support.

Tad smiled, getting onto all fours, leaned down towards the new strange colored lollipop and licked it making Raphael make that weird sound again with a smile. Tad crinkled his snout at the lollipops unusual taste before frowning up at Raph.

"Is this lollipop expired?" Tad whined, but smiled a bit at Raph's low chuckle.

That's when Raphael had an idea! He was going to definitely pay this kid back now since he lost/broke the damn TV remote. Plus the fact he was nearly about to cum, he couldn't just stop!

"Suck that lollipop ah' bit more," Raphael groaned in a sexy tone sending shivers up Tad's shell. "It ain't expired. S'just the good stuff s'way deep down inside." And Tad just looked back at the large, what seemed to be thicker now, lollipop before his eyes.

"Okay!" Tad chirped and took the huge erection into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a rhythm. He's eyed Tad's hot lips that clamped down as tight as he moved. Without realizing it Raphael set his hands on the back of Tad's head, pushing him further as he groaned.

Raphael tried with his might not to mount this kid but man it was so hard not to! Raph let his head hang back in the air as the solid member was being swallowed whole by the odd wet sensation. And the cool when the young furry turtle pulled up Raph couldn't help but moan as a drift of cold air hit his shaft.

"Oh god… whoa…" Raph groaned breathlessly, and felt Tad pull off making a light 'pop' noise.

Raph's chest rumbled again letting out a loud churr. Tad quickly put his head to Raph's plastron chest and listened to the strange noise. He's so innocent, Raph thought with a rare smile as he looked down at the purring Turtle/squirrel/feline, whatever it was between his legs, who was up against his body.

"Hey Raphie, Raphie, Raphie do it again!" Tad said trying to plea like Michelangelo, pressing his ear closer to Raph's plastron chest and turned around so he could hear well.

Raphael just smirked, snaking his arms around to Tad's tail, yanking it making him yelp. "Why don't ch'ya try it ya' self?" Raph chuckled within a dark tone, sending shivers throughout Tad's body, making his ears fall back and fur on his tail stand on end. But Tad's body did as told, he churred.

Tad gasped clasping his hands over his mouth in shock. But his shock turned too startled when Raph gripped his butt and slipped a large green finger into his entrance moving in and out slowly. Tad groaned and churred again before shutting his eyes and planting a heated kiss on Raphael's lips. Raphael grunted opening his mouth and let the younger terrapin in, his fingering pace picked up making the young one groan and churr.

Raphael's short stubby tail wagged happily as he pressed his finger deeper in the dark pink tight cave making Tad moan against his mouth. Even he let out a girly moan when Tad's leg readjusted and accidently rubbed his freed member. Raph smiled as his little pet whimpered.

Tad whimpered from getting air sucked from his chest. He was being fingered, kissed, and tricked into Raphael's dirty charade and loving ever moment of hit. When the kiss broke only a thick string of saliva connected their lips. Tad whined a bit wanting more of Raph's skilled mouth. Raph just gave him a trademark smirk and Tad pouted. His red eyes burrowing into Raphael's sexy lust golden orbs.

Suddenly Tad let out the same off mewing churr when Raphael's big finger itched a bundle of nerves. Raphael smiled and watched the young turtle begin to pant hard and buck a bit. Raph noticed his member had fallen down and was standing proud in the air. Raph guessed it finally fell during their little make-out session, which in fact was quite nice Raph thought as he removed his finger from the young turtle and pushed him onto his shell.

"I'ma fuck you senseless as punishment fer losin' my remote." Raph reminded huskily, wrapping his hand around the young terrapin's smaller member and stroking it hard.

Tad whimpered a churr, feeling his cock being stroked he churred louder. Maybe this wasn't so bad… Being fucked by an old turtle in his adulthood should be bliss, right? Tad squirmed and whined under the alder turtles grasp making it hard for Raph to line up his dick with Tad's entrance. Raph growl in annoyance. His blood began to boil…

"Shutdup you twerp!" Raph snapped, thrusting himself out of anger all the way in to the tight boy then groaned in pleasure.

Tad gasped letting out a silent cry and began to rock back and forth while Raph started thrusting. He felt his ass being filled and drained of the heated organ and cried out wrapping his arms around Raph's neck. He could Raph's rough hand stroking his cock. One. Two. Three. Tad cried Raphael's name as he wrapped his arms around Raph. Raph just churred "Good pet…" As he continued his rhythm.

"Raphie~!" Tad cried out feeling hot lips take his neck, he gasped.

"You taste like raspberries… I like it..." Raph purred and thrust into Tad's prostate making him see stars.

"Ah-ng! RAPHIE~!" Tad's voice echoed through the sewers and Raph smiled continuing to stroke fast, and thrust hard slamming him over and over in his prostate.

Tad slowly wrapped his tail around Raphael's lower shell, tickling his tail making a loud growling adult churr erupt out of his throat. Raph released his grip on Tad's member and placed his hand next to tad's head on the ground, picking up his pace, slamming him senseless.

"OI~! RAPHH~IE~!" Tad cried arching his back, pushing himself against the blazing Raph and ejaculated, hard, causing a chain reaction, as his walls clamped down on Raphael's throbbing hardness making him spill his seed, filling the younger terrapin's body with sperm.

Raph stayed sheathed in the younger turtle for a moment, looking him in the eye, panting. Tad looked so beautiful with white sperm staining his plastron front side and sweat glistening all over his smooth slick green skin. Raphael narrowed his eyes and smirked as he felt his juices oozing out of Tad. The feeling of the juices tickling his butt and the intense stare made him blush madly.

"You're a jerk." Tad said sleepily, and gasped in delight as Raph pulled slowly out of him. Raphael _knew_ there _was_ always something special about him. He loved him…

Raphael churred in delight and moved to fall to next his new mate who was fast asleep now. Raphael then too slowly drifted off asleep, still churring happily in his dream whispering _"I love you"_.

* * *

**THE END!**

**(Note: I take requests!**)


End file.
